The invention relates to a gaming device comprising:
data processing means including storage means; PA1 data entry means for entering gaming data into said storage means, PA1 free-running clock means having clock state accumulation means communicating with said data entry means for entering an instantaneous clock state associated with said gaming data into said storage means; PA1 and readout means for at a later instant reading out said gaming data and associated clock state as a game entry.
Free-running clocks are well-known. Certain novel applications of such clocks impose new requirements, such as in the field of games. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,931 enables the recordings of wagers by subjects with respect to sporting and other events that take place in front of their eyes. Now, in view of financial and other consequences, the instant of wagering, that often must take place before a particular time limit, may not be falsified. In particular a fraudulent player could attach an earlier instant to his wager, thereby effectively allowing him to make the wager or bet while already knowing the outcome.